Free Weekend
by littleblackstar13
Summary: Sam and Cat take a break from babysitting over the weekend and end up doing more than relaxing.


**This isn't my first attempt at Puckentine smut. I have another rough draft still in my Doc Manager that hasn't been touched in the longest! But, since this idea seemed to work better, I'll post this first! Please enjoy! (It might not be as perfect as I hoped. Like I said, my official first attempt! So, please, not too much criticism.)**

**...**

It's supposed to be a regular Saturday. Technically their day off. Sam and Cat deserve it, they'd been working for three weeks straight. So Sam put up on their website that they were gonna be "closed" on Saturday and possibly Sunday. Cat had agreed to the chance of a break away from kids. So, on this supposedly normal weekend morning, Sam is on the couch watching TV as always and Cat is in their bedroom doing a project for school. Cat asked Sam for help, but Sam simply stated that homework "could kiss her ass and then burn in hell" before walking out to the living room. She's channel surfing, hoping to find a good marathon or movie. With no luck, she drops the remote next to her and tosses her head back, giving a loud groan and closing her eyes.

"Why is there nothing on?!" she says aloud.

Little did Sam know that a certain red-head is sneaking up behind her with a pillow in hand and a childish smirk playing on her lips. She tiptoes rather quietly until she hits a weak floorboard and it squeaks under her weight. She winces and stands still, waiting until she's sure that Sam hasn't heard her. Releasing the breath she'd held in, Cat takes another step forward before raising the pillow above her head and bringing it down onto Sam's forehead. Almost immediately, the blonde jumps up off the couch and looks around, eventually finding Cat behind the couch fighting a fit of giggles.

"Cat!" Sam exclaims. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I got ya, Puckle." Cat declares with a loud laugh, ignoring the question.

"It's Puckett."

Sam's hands ball into fists and she grits her teeth, growling under her breath. Her knees twitch, aching to move forward so she can grab Cat and shake her until she comes to her senses. She can feel the command spreading to her fingers. But her eyes focus on Cat's lips, grinning and emanating her bubbly laugh and her high pitched giggle. The sound cuts into her bones and shake her mentally. Before she knows it, her hands and legs are relaxing and a smile spreads across her face. "Okay. You wanna play? Let's play."

She grabs a pillow off of the couch and throws it at Cat, who doesn't have any time to dodge it before it hits her across her face and lands on the floor. Cat, taken by surprise, stumbles backwards and falls, landing on her ass. Sam busts out in hysterical laughter and clutches her stomach. Cat looks up with a pouted lip and sad brown eyes, putting on a perfect look that makes Sam's laughter quiet down.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" Sam asks when her giggle-fit is over, taking a few steps towards Cat. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hit you in the face." Cat looks away as Sam kneels down next to her and lays a hand on her shoulder. "Cat...Look, you can hit me in the face okay? Just take your hand and smack me. Go ahead."

Cat glances at Sam from the corner of her eye and a slow smiles breaks out on her face, her dimples making a quick appearance. In a flash, Cat grabs Sam by the shoulders and pulls her to the floor so she is on top of her. Sam, automatically taken back by Cat's sudden burst of strength, stares up in disbelief as Cat smirks down at her. She leans down and gives Sam a peck on the nose before leaping up and half running/half skipping back into the bedroom. Sam remains on the floor for a few more minutes staring at the ceiling, her racing mind trying to process what just happened. Her eyes drift to where Cat has retreated and she picks herself up off the floor as if she'll collapse at any minute. Cat just kissed her on the _nose_. The nose, of all places! If she was going to tease her, she could at least do it right! Sam stalks up to the door and grabs the handle, only to find it locked. She yanks on the knob. "Cat, open the door!"

"Who's there?" Cat asks innocently.

"Wha-?! You _know_ damn well who it is!" Sam practically yells. "Open the goddamn door!"

"Sam?" Cat says. "Is that you?"

Sam groans and throws her hands up in the air. "Yes, it's me Sam. Now can you open the door?!"

"Kay-kay, hang on." Cat answers. There's the sound of the door unlocking and it creaks open, revealing Cat standing in the doorway. "Sam!"

Sam rolls her eyes. "So that's it, huh?"

"What's it?" Cat questions.

"You're just gonna kiss my nose and act like it never happened?" Sam asks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Cat says, though something in her eyes tells Sam that she's clearly playing with her mind.

"Okay, fine." Sam says, smiling a little. "So I guess you'll at like this never happened."

"Like what never happened?"

Sam leaps at Cat, knocking her to the floor and pinning her wrists above her head. Cat gazes up in Sam's playful glare and her heart flitters. Sam chuckles and her free hand goes for her sides, tickling Cat in a sudden attack. Cat's back arches and she squirms, laughing and struggling to get out of Sam's grasp.

"P-plea-ease, S-Sa-am!" she gasps in short breaths.

"Sorry, I can't understand you." Sam says, laughing. "Speak a bit clearer."

"M-Mer-cy!" Cat squeals, her torso twisting and curving in a struggle to escape Sam's wrath.

Sam lets go of Cat's hands and backs away, raising her arms up as she heads for the door. Cat, trying to catch her breath, stands up and breathes, "You are so gonna get it, Puckett."

Cat's surprising use of Sam's real last name stalls her and she turns around, taking off into the outer part of the house. Cat is close behind, chasing Sam around the kitchen. She grabs Sam's hand, but Sam's reflexes counteract her move and she finds herself pinned against the wall instead of Sam. They're breathing hard and their cheeks are flushed from excitement. Cat's eyes not-so-subtly look at Sam's lips before meeting her eyes again.

"Okay, you got me." she says, trying to sound like her own version of feisty but her voice comes out in a whisper. "Now what?" **(If anyone can guess where I got Cat's line from, they get a shoutout in the next chapter of my Keyword Challenge! Hint: it's from iCarly!)**

Sam's hand tightens on Cat's arm, but she doesn't know what to do next. Cat watches her curiously, somewhat confused. Sam's mouth twitches as she contemplates what she's going to do. She has Cat right here in front of her; trapped against the wall. She can probably do what she wants. Her heart has kicked into full acceleration by this point, and she finds herself connecting her lips with Cat. Cat automatically kisses her back, completely taking Sam by surprise. Her hands relax and Cat drops her arms around Sam's neck, holding her closer. A low sound rises in her chest when Sam wraps her arm around her waist. Cat instinctively runs her tongue along Sam's lower lip and Sam returns the gesture with the same easy move. Cat whimpers and pulls away, her head hitting the wall but her eyes remain closed. Sam takes advantage of the moment and starts a trail of kisses down her neck, starting from the bottom of her ear which earns her a soft moan, down to near her shoulder blades where her pulse is beginning to race. Her teeth nip at the flesh and Cat rears, gasping.

"Sam…" she whispers.

"Yeah, kid?" Sam asks, not daring to move from her position.

"Do you, um, maybe…wanna go to our room?" Cat says. It's a simple question, but it makes a flash of heat rush down Sam's spine.

"Er, um, sure..." Sam says, her head suddenly feeling light.

Sam backs up off of Cat, who takes her hand and leads her to the room. Sam swallows when Cat pulls her inside and closes the door behind them.

"D-do you think we should, y'know, lock it?" she asks. "I mean, in case Dice and Goomer show up."

"Yeah, good idea." Cat says. She doesn't turn away, but her hand finds the knob and locks it.

They stand there, staring at each other awkwardly. Cat's cheeks are a deep crimson, very close to the color of her hair. Sam finally takes a step forward and grabs Cat's hand. Cat looks up at her and smiles softly.

"You sure you wanna do this, kid?" Sam says.

Cat nods. "I'm sure."

Sam had never seen such a determined light in Cat's eyes. She sighs nervously and leans forward, kissing Cat deep and hard. Cat kisses back and both of her hands fly up to hold Sam against her. Sam's fingers brush along her waist when they slip behind her and Cat mews softly, her teeth grazing Sam's lip. Sam smirks and bites back playfully, receiving a small giggle from Cat. Again, she started down Cat's neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh and making Cat moan aloud. Her hand rises up Cat's side and slipping under her shirt, meeting the skin beneath it.

Cat can feel the dampness pooling between her legs and the heat is near painful. She's never gone this far before, not even with Robbie. The shock of being touched in such an intimate way makes her tense. Sam senses this and pulls away.

"Are you okay?" she says immediately. "Do you want to stop?"

Cat bites her lip, but shakes her head. "No, I've just…never gone this far before…"

Sam smiles down at her. "C'mon, kid. It's just like a walk in the park. A hot, pleasurable, sexy walk in the park." Her definition makes Cat giggle and blush. Sam takes that as a sign that she's calm again. "Are you ready now?"

"Yep." Cat says. Her eyes flash in a seductive way and, this time, it's she that starts the kiss.

Cat's fingers find their way into Sam's hair and they tug slightly at the blonde strands, making Sam tilt her head back. Cat takes advantage and attacks Sam's neck, kissing and suckling both soft and hard at the same time. Sam couldn't explain it, but it feels amazing. Cat's quick change in character catches Sam off-guard (not that she minds), but not too much that she can't find the hem of Cat's shirt and pull at the hem. Cat nods at her quiet question and stands straight, raising her arms so Sam can remove the shirt from her. Sam carelessly tosses it aside and her eyes stare greedily at Cat's purple bra which conceals her chest. As if knowing what Sam is going to ask next, Cat nods again. Sam grins and grabs Cat's arm, leading her over to the bed and laying her down so she's on top of her. She slips her hand under Cat's bra and Cat mews quietly, keeling slightly. She moans louder when Sam begins to tease her right nipple, rolling it between her fingers to awaken it. Sam dresses the exposed skin above the bra in long kisses, but not long enough to leave a mark, however. The girl still had school and her Nonna.

Cat arches into Sam and Sam sneaks her free hand under her to undo the bra. It comes undone easily and Sam takes it off, also tossing it aside. She latches onto one of Cat's erect peaks and hears her suck in a breath. She glances up, finding that the red-head's eyes were closed and her lips forming a small 'O'. She chuckles and let's her hand drift south to Cat's lower region. Her fingers graze just above the top of the pants. Cat's hips move against her hand eagerly and she smirks.

"Sam, _please_…" Cat begs in a low whimper.

"Gotta be patient, Kitty Cat." Sam warns in a teasing voice.

Cat growls in frustration, but doesn't force Sam to do anything. Sam drags the zipper of Cat's pants down agonizingly slow and Cat becomes more impatient, the adrenaline and heat coursing her veins straight down to below her abdomen. Her lower half is one fire and Sam is practically torturing her by making her wait.

Sam leaves a trail of hungry kisses down Cat's stomach, stopping to flick her tongue at her belly button just to make Cat's body jerk upward in surprise and tighten her hold on Sam's hair. Sam pulls Cat's shorts down to her ankles, letting her kick them off. The only thing on her now is her pair of white and pink striped boy shorts, sporting a dark wet spot in the middle. Sam crawls back up to Cat's lips, capturing them with a dark, passionate kiss while her hand slides against Cat's crevice. Cat's hips buck pathetically up as she moans into Sam's mouth. Her stomach flares up in butterflies and the sensation spreads throughout her body. Sam's fingers are causing sparks to fly in her nerves when they enter her underwear. They glide between Cat's folds before carefully slipping inside of her. Cat gasps and moans. Her hips grind against Sam's hand as she thrusts deeper and deeper and she smashes her lips against Sam's to keep from crying out noisily.

"God…" she says between pants, her head falling back on the pillow.

Sam grins and inches downward until she's level with Cat's waist. She pulls her fingers out and takes off Cat's underwear, revealing her lower region. Her tongue laps at Cat's center and Cat's arms flail out, gripping the sheets as if her life depended on it. Her heart is pounding in her ears, in sync with the throbbing going on between her legs. Her breaths now come out in ragged, short pants. She whines Sam's name through her teeth. Sam slips a finger into her, then a second and Cat cries out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Sam presses her lips gently against the inside of her thigh, trailing back up to her wetness. Cat moans and takes a fistful of Sam's hair in her hand, trying to pull her closer to her burning entrance. Sam gives in with a soft chuckle and applies her tongue to Cat's clit, moving fast and mercilessly. Cat nearly screams, but throws her hand over her mouth to muffle it. (They still have neighbors, y'know.) Her hips buck up in Sam's face in reaction to Sam increasing her speed.

"Sammy..." Cat groans from her chest, sounding like a low purr.

"Yes?" Sam asks, smirking.

"Faster..."

Sam needs no more encouragement. She thrusts her fingers as deep as they can go as she grazes her tongue up and down. Cat gives a high-pitched mewl before launching into her orgasm. Her body convulses as waves of heat roll down her spine. Sam grins, moving up to comfort Cat. "Hey, shhh...it's okay."

Cat's body eventually falls limp on the bed and she gives Sam a lazy smile, pulling her down to kiss her.

"Takes note, kid." Sam says. "_That's_ how you tease someone."

"In that case," Cat gives an evil smirk before flipping them over, pinning Sam down. She lowers her lips to Sam's ear as she as she starts to undo the buttons on Sam's shirt. "mind if I try?"

Sam smiles and groans at the feel of Cat's breath on her ear. "Not at all."

**...**

**Yeah, this is what took me damn near a week to complete! I actually got it up sooner than I expected! This might be my only Puckentine smut for a while, but don't worry, I have one coming up on my Keyword Challenge, thanks to user Torigagged ;). So, until then, goodbye!**


End file.
